


Blue Rose

by Carsinning



Series: Short Story Collection [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: Unattainable. That's what the beautiful rose signifies.





	Blue Rose

Ray sat there, absently twirling the very saturated blue rose in his hand, examining it closely. It was beautiful, you could say; with it's vibrant colors, soft petals, and its sweet fragrence.  
Of course it had it's faults too.. the stem of which it grew is sharp, and pointy. If you got too close to it, you'll be sure to get hurt. 

Maybe that's why MC liked to compare him to the flower, since she thought they shared similar qualities. She enjoyed their trips to the garden not only because she got to see how pretty everything was, but also because she liked to tend to these roses. Taking care of them meant that they would continue to grow and flourish. Very rarely would she pick one due to the fact that she knew if she did, it wouldn't take too long for it to loose all of its color and softness, the scent would fade and eventually it would wilt and die. All that care would go to waste.

Another thing that made the two so alike. MC leaving was like plucking that rose from the prosperous bush. He may have looked okay on the outside for a few days, but in truth, it killed him the moment she left him. It wasn't long before he started withering away on the outside too. 

Sitting here, staring at the once flourishing flower, made him realize how similar they really were. Both fragile objects that were ruined by the actions of another person.

Ray looked to the countdown screen and held the rose close to his heart. The one thing he had left to remind him of person whom he shared the fondest of memories with, the one he truly cared for.  
Now that the worst has been done, there was only one last step in life cycle of the rose. 

  _"3....2....1.."_

'Please be happy...' he thought as tears streamed down his face

  _"..This system will now self destruct."_

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry


End file.
